


xv. the devil

by icemachine



Series: major arcana [1]
Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: She brings the flask up to her lips—“Why do you drink so much?”—and takes a long, long drink. When she pulls it away, she’s sent into a coughing fit—until it stops, and she regains her composure, because she’s Karen Walker and Karen Walker doesn’t do vulnerability.





	xv. the devil

“You know,” Grace says, one day; she’s watching Karen grasp shakily for the flask in her boots, she’s watching Karen’s body’s decline---more than her usual reduction---and there’s a sick twist invading her that feels like it could almost be compassion. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, Karen.”

 

“What is it, honey? Some of us have work to do,” Karen responds. She brings the flask up to her lips—

 

“Why do you drink so much?”

 

—and takes a long, long drink. When she pulls it away, she’s sent into a coughing fit—until it stops, and she regains her composure, because she’s Karen Walker and Karen Walker doesn’t  _ do  _ vulnerability. “Well,” she sighs, slamming the flask onto her desk and relaxing--- _ relaxing.  _ Her lips open, partially, like she’s moments away from saying something too revealing, something too cutting—

 

“Because it’s  _ fun _ , Grace. Why else would I do it?”

 

—but Grace should know better. Karen is cold, mechanical; there is no room for philosophy or release inside of her rotting body.

 

“I don’t know,” Grace replies, her body shrugging, her breath escaping in patterns of discomfort. “I just… I guess I’ve always associated addiction with some kind of... “

 

“Some kind of what?” Karen asks, and it’s a threat, it is  _ blatantly  _ a threat.

 

“Childhood trauma? It’s---or, like, maybe how in the movies, you always see the addict, and he drinks because his wife died, or something like that. I just thought…”

 

Karen holds a hand up, moves it in a circular motion. “Okay, first of all, I’m not an addict. I mean, that’s just ridiculous, what? Second…” Karen’s hands shake visciously, and she gasps, closes her eyes, shakes, gasps— _ regains her composure.  _ “I don’t remember my childhood.”

 

Grace doesn’t believe her; her body language is struck with grief, and panic, and she’s reaching for her flask again to undoubtedly block the conversation from her mind—

 

but it’s close, it is the closest Grace will ever get into enlightenment, into  _ knowing  _ why Karen works the way that she works, why Karen’s gears turn and rust. That has to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> "..The Devil card represents your shadow (or darker) side ...you may be at the effect of negative habits, dependencies, behaviours, thought patterns, relationships, and addictions. You have found yourself trapped between the short-term pleasure you receive and the longer-term pain you experience. [You've sold your soul to the devil.](https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/devil/)"
> 
> please kudos+comment if enjoyed


End file.
